A Valentine's Day Misery turned to Happiness
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: Hi everyone a new oneshot fic yay this is YAOI meaning MalexMale you no like you no read and no flames they burn also summary and pairings are insaide k


**Shadowheart= Hi everyone i'm back missed me **

**Shadow= No not really infacted it's been nice and peacful without you **

**Shadowheart= (wacks shadow on the head with Amy's hammer) **

**Shadow=Owo what was that for **

**Shadowheart=For beeing mean (sticks tounge out to shadow) **

**Nights= Oh come on you two is it really that hard to get along **

**Both shadowheart and Shadow= Yes **

**Nights= Way? **

**Shadowheart= Because he never has a nice thing to say **

**Shadow= She's an idiot **

**Shadowheart= And he thinks he's better then evrybody else **

**Shadow= And she's and idiot **

**Shadowheart= Is that all you have to say **

**Shadow= Yes **

**Shadowheart= Way you (tries to go for Shadow but Nights get's between us)**

**Nights= ENOUGH THE TWO OF YOU **

**Shadowheart= Sorry Nights **

**Shadow= Hmph Whatever **

**Shadowheart= Anyway as i was saying this another oneshot fic yay hee hee this fic was supposed to be up ages ago infact as you all could tell this was supposed to be up on valentines day but i kinda forgot sorry (bows) so this is a very, very, very, very late valentines day fic and also a very, very late birthday fic for DarkAngel048 sorry hun for the late update i was going to but it up last night but i stood up all night to write this and i was really tired so i waited fo today to do it aslo THIS IS UNBETAED i didn't want to leave anylonger then i have but i think it i will get it beta later on so here you go hop you enjoy k oh also sorry if Naraku is out of Character if you don't like him beeing out of character then don't read and no flames they burn.**

**Summary **

****A valentines day misery turned to happiness ****

Requested by DarkAngel048 it's valentines day and Harry doesn't have someone to spend it with who want's him for him and not because of his title.

**Pairings **

NarakuxHarry

* * *

><p><strong>A Valentine's Day Misery turned to Happiness<strong>

Valentine's Day, a day of love where two people come together and fall in love with the help of cupid's arrow.

"_It's also a day of loneliness" _

Thought Harry Potter as he sat at the edge of the lake in the forbidden forest, you see since it was Valentine's Day Hogwarts would hold a ball for this holiday where a girl or boy would ask the one they had a crush on to go with them. Oh Harry had a lot of people asking him both male and female why wouldn't he? He was after the famous boy who lived, the golden boy the boy who was supposed to the famous and deadly Dark lord, and that's way people wanted him for his title and his fame not for him plain old Harry.

"_I'm I never to find love because of my bloody title" _

He thought as he continued to look out at the lake so deep in his thoughts he didn't see a tall figure standing behind him, he only noticed when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his slim waist and his back pressed against a strong chest.

"Huh…what let go of me"

When the stranger didn't let go Harry began to panic and struggle to get out of the strong hold, but soon stopped when he heard a deep growl and felt sharp pointed teeth graze over where shoulder met neck.

"You smell absolutely delicious my little mate"

At this Harrys eyes went wide but before he could say anything he yelped as he felt a wet heat slide up along his neck.

"Hmmm you even taste delicious"

The stranger said his voice deep and husky making a shiver run down Harrys spine when he felt the arms wrapped around him loosened he tried to get away, but he didn't get too far as he was dragged back but instead to a chest he was met with the hard ground flat on his back. The next thing he knew he was face to face with a tall looking man with long ink black hair, tan skin and deep black eyes. He wore a purple robe that was open and revealed a muscular chest and a pair of baggy creamed colour pants. Harry felt heat raise up in his cheeks as his eyes skimmed over the taller man's body, he had to admit he was very handsome, the man must have noticed he was looking because a small smirk made its way on his face and his eyes began to glow a little hint of red at this point Harry knew that this man was not human.

"W-who or what are you"

Harry said the man gave a chuckle and said.

"I am known as Naraku as for what I am, I am a demon and you little one are my mate"

Harry's eyes went wide but before he could do or say anything the man now known as Naraku bent down and crashed his lips onto Harrys into a bruising kiss. He tried to push Naraku off him, but the demon was heavier and stronger than him so he gave up and let Naraku do as he wished but as the kiss got more passionate he couldn't help but enjoy it. It felt so much different from other people that he had kissed in the past it actually felt like the person who was kissing loved him; sadly it had to end for they needed to breathe so Naraku pulled away and watched as the boy beneath him pant in some air, there was a cute blush across his cheeks and emerald green eyes glazed over with lust yes he was a sight to behold. The demon brought up his hand and cupped Harry's cheek and began to stroke it tenderly.

"You are truly are beautiful my love and I must ask would you do the honour of mating with me?"

Harry was shocked he had heard do much about demons from his classes and none of them were good, so to hear this demon ask him to be his mate instead of forcing him was a surprise. Harry lifted his hand and shyly and began to stroke the demons cheek and looked deeply into his eyes, he could see the passion and love in them, and that was a another strange thing for Harry none of his past lovers had ever looked at him like that nor did they say he was beautiful or handsome they were too busy loving the spotlight his fame brought but he still wasn't sure if Naraku did truly love him for him.

"I would like to mate with you but I need to know one thing"

Naraku smiled and nuzzled into Harrys hand as he said.

"Anything my love just need to ask"

"Do you truly love for me?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow at the question but none the less answered.

"Of course I do why do you ask?"

Harry dropped his hand that was on Naraku's cheek and looked away from the demon.

"Because I have had so many let downs before with my love life I don't want another one"

Naraku's eyes glowed a bit redder in anger but not with Harry but at the thought of someone hurting this beauty was unbelievable pushing that aside he said.

"You have nothing to fear my love we demons mate for love not money or fame and I really do love you"

Happy with the answer Harry gave a sweet smile as he leaned up to Naraku's ear and whispered.

"Thank you but I think you need to know something"

"Oh and what's that?"

Naraku said as he began to lick and nip at Harry's neck.

"My…hmm…n-name" Harry moaned

"Hmmm and what is your name angel?"

Naraku said as he bit down where shoulder met neck.

"Ah…H-Harry"

Harry moaned bringing his arms up to wrap around the older man's neck.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful boy"

Naraku leaned Harry back on to the hard ground and kissed the boys lips licking them asking for entrance witch Harry gave and began a long passionate kiss that made Harry moan as Naraku rubbed against his sensitive spots. Loving the sounds that the other was making Naraku ripped open his younger soon-to-be-mates t-shirt and began to rom his hands over the boys chest until he came to a pair of dusty pink nipples. He took both of the round buds between his fingers and squeezed them hard.

"Aahh"

Harry cried as he broke the kiss and turned his head to the side baring his neck to the demon witch he began to suck and nibble on leaving a dark mark.

"Ah…Nar"

Harry moaned bucking his hips into Naraku's making the demon smirk and leave the boys neck to continue his trail south licking, biting and sucking on every bit of skin he could find, until he came to the waist band of Harry's trousers. He leaned back looked down at the sight in front of him, Harry with his eyes completely glazed over with lust, body covered in sweat and bite marks covered every inch of his chest, yes it was a gorgeous sight indeed.

"Naraku"

Harry whined grinding his hips into Naraku's, Naraku smirked and quickly took off his clothes before ripping off Harry's trousers. He sucked on three of his fingers and brought them to Harry's puckered hole and slowly began to stretch his mate with one finger then came the second and then the third, after he was sure Harry was stretched enough he removed his fingers earing a disappointed moan from Harry.

"Don't worry love there's plenty more to come"

Said Naraku before he spat on his hand and rubbed the liquid on his shaft then lined it up to Harry's entrance and with a single thrust he was all the way in.

"Aaahhhh"

Harry screamed from both the pain and the small bit of pleasure that he reeved.

"It's alright love the pain will pass soon"

Naraku waited until he got a signal from Harry that he was ok and that he could move he didn't have to wait long as Harry began to move is hips, he began a slow rhyme but then began to go faster when began to scream for more.

"Nar…I'm…g-goi" Harry moaned felling his climax coming

"It's alright love let go"

After a few more thrusts they both came Harry onto his and Naraku's stomachs and Naraku deep inside Harry, they both stayed that way for a while catching there breathes before Naraku pulled out of Harry and lay on his side pulling Harry to his chest.

"I love you"

Harry whispered, Naraku smiled and kissed the back of Harry's neck

"I love you too now sleep"

Naraku said as he pulled his robe over their bodies, Harry snuggled into his mates warmth closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep with one thought in his mind.

"_Maybe Valentine's day isn't so bad after all" _

**The End **


End file.
